SOMEDAY
by ValorFormSor
Summary: When Rouge is discovered to have a terminal illness, will Shadow be able to tell her he loves her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

SOMEDAY

**This story was very hard to write, mainly because of the fact that Rouge is my favourite. Tell me what you think but NO FLAMING!**

As Shadow walked through the hospital he could feel a sick feeling in his stomach. This was something he felt whenever he saw her or even knew she was near. The love of his life. She never even knew how he felt. He knew she was on the thirteenth floor, but he wanted to delay it as long as possible, so he took the stairs. Ever since he found out three years ago he had become decidedly more miserable throughout the whole time, the shock of the news hit him as hard as it hit her. At the start she looked like she always had. Then the chemotherapy started, and she started to lose her hair, all around her body. She became completely bald. When she had to go to hospital, her friends would visit her, but Shadow was the only one would visit her every day. He would bring in coffee, snacks, and they would just talk. She suspected that Shadow loved her, as she loved him, but she was in a state of almost constant depression. Shadow was told that the only time that she smiled was when he came to visit her.

* * *

As he walked up the seemingly endless passage of stairs, memories whizzed through his head. "Umm, Shadow. I need to talk to you." "Sure Rouge, what's on your mind." "I just got back from the hospital, and it turns out, I have breast cancer." The phone was silent for about a minute. "Shadow, you there?" Hearing no answer, Rouge decided to hang up the phone, to hear a knocking on the door. When she opened it, Shadow could see how her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Shadow's looked the same. He had looked after her as her health gradually waned. Until she became so weak that she had to go to hospital. "Does she have any family members at all? Close friends?" "Yeah doc, they've all seen her." I will tell you and only you this, because you have looked after her on your own for so long. She doesn't have long. She probably has about two, three months left. But, seeing as you know her so well, we were wondering if you might want to…" Shadow could tell what was coming next "…Pull the plug?" Shadow had no idea what to do, but, he didn't want Rouge to go, not without telling her how he felt.

* * *

That was this morning. As he eventually made his way to the thirteenth floor, he tried to figure out in his head what to say to her, but he couldn't figure out how to put the words together. As he walked over to her room he decided he would just come out and say it. As he walked in he saw her, lying on the bed, hooked up to life support machine that beeped every one-two seconds. When Rouge saw him at the door, she used what little energy she had to smile, but, it was a sad smile. "Shadow. Hi, how 'ya doing?" she said weakly. Shadow, coming in with a grimace, happy just to see her still alive and awake, started to smile back at her. "I'm alright. I bought you a coffee." He handed her a Styrofoam cup with steam coming out of the hole on the top, which he bought on the 8th floor.

He sat down on the chair beside her bed, unintentionally staring at her, while she took a sip and said "Thanks Shads, I really needed that." She then noticed that he was staring at her with a serious look on his face. "Um, are you okay?" Shadow, suddenly realizing, came back to reality, held her hand, looked her in the eye and said, beginning to cry, "Rouge, ever since I first met you, I have been head over heels in love with you." Rouge, shocked to hear the words that she was longing to hear, looked at him, eyes beginning to water and asked him "Do, do you really mean that?" Her voice starting to break. "Rouge, I love you more than anything in the whole world, and I wish more than anything else that this whole thing never happened. If there was anything in this world that could stop this, I would do it, even if it meant, taking my own life." "Shadow. Oh Shadow!" She then started to cry, and then she started to sob out of control. Shadow bent over and held her in a hug. "Shadow, I've always loved you to." Rouge manages to say in between sobs. She felt something wet drop onto her scalp. She looked up and managed to see Shadow shedding a single tear for the one person he truly loved.

As Shadow walked up the stairs to see Rouge today, as he got to her room, he saw no one was in there. Fearing the worst, hoping for the best, he sprinted all the way down the stairs, all the way to reception on the ground floor. He got the the reception desk, panting, The receptionist looked at Shadow like he was crazy. "Sir, are you ok-" "Please! Listen to me. I have to know, please tell me what room Rouge is in." "Okay, let me have a check. Could I please have your name?" "Shadow" "Okay Shadow, just hold on and I'll get her room number for you." She then proceeded to dial the phone. "Hello, this is reception, may I please have the room number for Rouge? Oh. Oh my. Um, his name is Shadow. Oh, okay. I'll put him on." "Hello." "Shadow, it happened last night, while she was asleep." Shadow dropped the phone onto the hard floor, shattering it.

* * *

Shadow couldn't get to sleep. It happened a month ago and he hadn't left Rouge's house ever since it happened. Everything he saw reminded him of her. One night, after eventually getting to sleep, he saw her. The way she was before it happened. She still had all her fur. He started running to her but couldn't reach her. "Rouge!" Shadow woke up screaming.

Shadow was looking through her drawers to try and find anything. A photo, a letter, hell even a drawing. Eventually he found her diary. He thought it was wrong, but he was desperate. Then, he found it. On the third of July, he found a doodle of him and Rouge kissing and holding hands. The word 'SOMEDAY' written on the bottom.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. This is my first sad FanFic. It helps that Rouge is my favourite character so i can sort-of relate to Shadow. Hope you have enjoyed :(**


	2. Shadow's Thoughts

How do you deal with the loss of someone you love.

How do deal with the pain.

How do you fill the empty hole

When the only thing that can fill it is gone

You were free. You were wild

You didn't care what anyone thought

But you cared about two things only

And in the end, you showed me what you cared about more

I saw you in my hands, then I saw a shell

An empty shell, full of nothingness

I wanted to tell you

Three simple words.

Now lost forever

You flew with your wings

You charmed with your beauty

I ran with my feet

I fell for your charms

And you fell for me

Before you I had nothing,

Now I have two things

Memories of a time better than anything,

And the last link to you

A simple book, with a simple drawing

A simple dream, with a simple word

_SOMEDAY_


End file.
